Keep Your Hands Off My Girl
by Tropical Medlies
Summary: Four times when Jade gets jealous and one time when Cat does. One-shot.


1. They're at school one day and Jade is standing by her locker, picking out the books that she'll need for homework that night when she hears the distinctive giggle of her girlfriend. She glances up, looking for red hair, and finds Cat leaning against her locker across the hall and a guy in front of her, his hand on the locker above Cat.

Jade knows Cat. She knows that the girl is just friendly to everyone and that she doesn't understand that people are flirting with her half the time because she's taken by Jade, but that doesn't stop guys from hitting on her. So Jade can't exactly blame Cat for what's going on, but she also can't stop the urge to punch the guy in the face.

She slams her locker door shut and marches over to the two of them, icily asking "What's going on?"

Cat giggles again and points to the guy. "Mark is telling me about how he fixed his car all on his own!"

Jade arches her eyebrow. "Did he now? Did Mark also know that if he keeps talking to my girlfriend he's going to be missing two balls and that you just can't fix that kind of thing?"

Mark runs. He literally runs from the two of them and Jade smirks, shifting her Gears of War bag on her shoulder. Cat frowns. "Jade, he was just being nice..."

"Cat, he was flirting with you."

The spark of realization appears in Cat's eyes and she furrows her brow. "Well, that wasn't nice! I have a girlfriend, you know."

Jade chuckles. "I know."

—

2. The second time it happens they're at Nozu and Jade leaves Cat for five minutes to use the bathroom. When she gets back, there's a blonde dude sitting across from Cat and he's clearly trying to pick her up. Cat looks the tiniest bit uncomfortable, but she's not exactly telling him to leave, either.

"Um, well, I kind of have a girlfriend, but, um, if you want, you can, um, stay?"

The guy laughs, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table. "I don't see your girlfriend. But if I did, that'd be totally hot."

Jade grits her teeth and heads to the table, standing next to it and crossing her arms. "Hey, asshole."

The guy looks up, taking in Jade's appearance. She's looking especially formidable tonight, dressed in all black with fingerless gloves, heavy metal jewelry, combat boots, dark makeup, and green highlights. He laughs.

"What, so you're some kind of goth chick? I don't think you're dating this girl here. She's too good for you."

Jade and Cat end up being banned from Nozu, but it's worth making the guy cry with her words - dirty, dirty words that should never be used and that's why they're banned - and when Cat reclines the seat in Jade's car and climbs onto her to thank her for being her hero it makes it even more worth it.

—

3. Jade swears that every time she brings Cat somewhere and leaves her alone for more than a minute some guy wil find her and start hitting on her.

This time they're at the mall and Cat has dragged Jade into one of the girly stores with all of the bright clothing that Jade can't stand, promising Jade that they can totally make out later if Jade doesn't put up a fight about it. Cat's learned how to control Jade easily and Jade resents it.

While Jade tries to stay in one part of the store and ignore the preteens that are hovering around various parts of the store and screaming, Cat is going from rack to rack trying to find clothes. When Jade finally looks up from her phone a few minutes later, she finds that a sales associate is looking very interested in helping Cat find a pair of jeans.

Jade scowls and storms over, pushing a twelve year old out of the way, and plants herself firmly next to Cat. She doesn't say anything, not yet, wanting to see how this plays out.

The guy glances at her and keeps going. "So, these are the best jeans in the store. They fit really well and won't shrink when you wash them. I bet you'll look great in them."

Cat smiles at him and takes them, glancing at the price tag. As she does it, the guy subtly checks out her chest, and Jade almost punches him right then and there. "So, what's your name?" he tries, and Cat looks up at him.

"Oh, I'm Cat! My name is actually Caterina, but everyone calls me Cat! What's yours?"

"I'm Brian. It's really nice to meet you, Cat. Um, look, this is really, like, sudden, but I was wondering, um, would you maybe like to go out sometime?"

Jade laughs. She can't help herself. She just laughs and then she laughs some more and then she fixes the guy with the iciest glare she can muster. "Hey, idiot. I saw you checking her out when she wasn't looking. That's my girlfriend right there. Don't ask her out on a date. I swear to God, if you even look at her again, you're going to be missing an appendage that you're very, very fond of."

Brian stares at her, jaw open, and Jade sighs. "Shut your mouth and walk away, Brian."

He does and Cat frowns. "Should I get these jeans or not?"

—

4. They're at a party that Jade somehow got invited to and that Cat somehow convinced her to go to. There's alcohol everywhere and weed, too, and Jade sort of wants some to take the edge off of her stressful week, but she knows Cat will be mad.

Cat slips away at some point during the party, claiming that she wants to find Tori, and Jade lets her go, sipping at her beer. When Cat doesn't come back after ten minutes she decides to go looking for her.

She finds her in the kitchen of the house, leaning against a counter and talking to a tall guy with dark curly hair. He's clearly older than them, maybe in college, and he's talking about something that Cat clearly doesn't understand because she's doing that thing where she just smiles and nods and plays with her hair.

The guy reaches out to touch Cat's shoulder and then leans down to whisper in her ear and Cat's eyes go wide. Jade instinctively knows what the guy said and she growls, fists balled, and literally shoves two girls out of her way to get to Cat.

She pushes the guy, who looks down at her in surprise. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"What did you just say to her?" Jade demands, pointing at Cat. Cat looks a bit frightened, hiding behind Jade.

The guy scratches his head, looking confused now. "I asked if she wanted to go upstairs and - "

He doesn't even get to finish his sentence before Jade is on him, kicking him straight in the balls and then punching him in the face. "Don't try to hit on my girlfriend, you asshole."

She turns around to face Cat, who's smiling at Jade like she hung the moon in the sky. "Do you want to leave?"

"Yes, please."

When they get outside of the house, Cat leans against Jade and whispers, "That was really hot."

—

5. The one time Cat gets really jealous is when Jade is at Beck's house rehearsing a scene for the play they're in and they have to kiss. She knows it's just a stage kiss, and she knows that the two of them have been broken up for a while, but the thought of it still makes her tummy twist around and do bad things.

When Jade comes to school the next day Cat looks up at her with big puppy dog eyes and Jade sighs. "What's wrong, Cat?"

"What's it like kissing Beck?"

Jade stops playing with her scissors and makes a face at Cat. "What do you mean?"

Cat plays with a strand of her hair and shrugs. "You guys dated for so long and kissed a bunch of times and you even had sex and now you're kissing him for the play and I'm just - I'm just kind of worried."

Jade rolls her eyes. "Don't be jealous. It's kind of awkward, really. I don't like it. I like kissing you a lot better, trust me."

Cat grins at Jade. "Kay kay!"

The conversation doesn't stop her from going up to Beck later in the day and telling him that he better keep his lips to himself whenever it isn't time for the play or else she'll have to shave his hair off.


End file.
